During the practice of many sports, such as various martial arts but also soccer, rugby, some cycling disciplines and so on, there is a risk for violence towards the lower abdomen of the user. Therefore, protective equipment such as a jockstrap is traditionally used.
A conventional jockstrap typically comprises a protective, hard cup, the edges of which abut against the body of the user and cover the genital body parts of the same, as well as a waist strap keeping the cup in position. Often, leg straps are also used, tightening the protective cup additionally by tensional force around the legs.
Such jockstraps are, for example, described in US 2005/0177931 A1, DE 20003838 U1 and CA 2462208.
There are also jockstraps of so-called thai type, comprising a groin strap running from the protective cup to the waist strap.
A problem with conventional jockstraps is that they in many cases display poor fit, especially during intensive movements of the user. Moreover, there is often a play between the protective cup and the user's body, depending on body position. Thai jockstraps are often conceived as uncomfortable.
In order to avoid injuries, it is very important that the fit is always satisfactory during sport practice, and that such play does not arise.
Furthermore, some jockstrap designs are complex and therefore expensive to manufacture.